Kaito Mizushima
|name= Kaito Mizushima |kanji= 怪盗水島 |romaji= Kaitō Mizushima |alias= Electric Shower (電気シャワー, Denki shawā) |race= Human |birthdate= 7th August |gender= Male |age= 17 (past) 26 (Present) |height= 180 cm |weight= 70 kg |eye color= Brown |hair color= Black |blood type= B- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= New World |previous affiliation= |occupation= Wandering Mage |previous occupation= |team= Mafia Group |previous team= |partner= Marcus Junior |previous partner= |base of operations= Unknown |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Hinata Mizushima (mother) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Water Magic Lightning Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Divine Skill |image gallery= }}Kaito Mizushima (怪盗水島, Kaitō Mizushima) also known as Electric Shower (電気シャワー, Denki shawā), because of his great skills with Water Magic. He is part of a criminal organization called New World (新世界, Shinsekai) that aims to rule the world. He is part of team called Mafia Group, which is one of four Main teams of New World. Kaito comes from a poor family when his father died from a disease and his mother is the only one that is alive. He needed some job so he took an offer from The Boss, the leader of the New World. Although he is aiming for world domination his true dream is to help poor kids all over the world. Appearance Kaito is a man who went through many obstacles in his life. He has a very muscular body with many scars, most of them are from his fight with Hades, who was one of his strongest opponents. On his muscular body, there can be seen veins on his biceps and triceps when he tightens his muscles. Kaito also has a scar on his face, that goes from his chin to the middle of his cheek. Although he has a muscular body, when he wears clothes that is not so visible. Kaito usually wears a suit. It consists of white shirt with a tie on it. The tie has loosened up, so it's easy to move around. Over it Kaito wears a black suit and it's not not fastened. On his lower body, he has black jeans with a dark blue belt on them and he also wears black shoes. Kaito tends to change his suit when he is fighting. His fighting consists of black body shirt, with a big coat over it. On the back of the coat there is a big dragon head. On his lover's body, he has dark soldier jeans and big black boots. This uniform can easily show his muscles, because its body suit. Other than this, Kaito has another set of clothes that he wears. This clothes he usually wears when he is hunting or going to some dark and dirty places. Kaito wears white shirt that has black stains on it. It also has sign I'm the BEST!!!. On his lower body he wears light blue jeans that are tucked to his knees. And he also wears a pair of sneakers. When wearing this Kaito usually wears his sword on his backs. Personality Kaito is the person that can make friends with everyone he met's, even if that person is not even one bit friendly. No one knows in which place Kaito will appear next, because he follows his instincts. Kaito tries to make friends with every man, women and child, that he makes contact with. Oftenlly that are childrend, because he has such personality that kids like him. With man's, that is another story. They often don't want to be friends with him, because he likes pretty women and tends to seduce them to be with him. Women's tend to fall in love with him, even married ones, but his best friend and partner Marcus Junior is there to stop him from doing something foolish. Even thought Kaito acts foolish and stylish toward women's, he is actually a very sad person. His feelings are hidden deep inside himself, the reason for that is the murder of his father and older brother. The person that killed them is none other than Nao Uzumaki, the leader of Dark Knights. Kaito is searching for his location whenever he finds some clue. History Plot Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Kaito has shown to have an immense magical power. Being an S-class mage, Kaito can use his Water and Lightning magic with ease. It was shown that his Eternano level is so big that he never runs out of magical power. When Kaito uses his Imperial Embodiment mode, his magical power greatly decreases. As a leader of his team, Mafia Group, Kaito has the biggest magical power. Even in his organization New World he is ranked fourth in terms of eternano level. Whenever he realises his power, he realises it it like a water blue color that moves upwards in a pattern of sharp lightning waves. If someone was near him, 20 meters at most, that person will freeze in fear and above Kaito will appear face made from water with lightning around it. Expert Swordsmanship: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Great Intelect: Magical Abilities Lightning Magic: Kaito has great skill's when using this magic. He was able to use it since he was a little kid. This magic is the main magic of Kaito and he preffers to use it in fights little more than he does with his water magic. He can make lightning strike his opponent from almost every part of his body. Because of this much skill with Lightning magic, Kaito is known as Electric Shower, because he is able to inundate his opponent with his lightnings. He can make his lightnings strike opponent with great speed, and even if opponent dodges the attack will follow him on the command of Kaito. Oftenly he makes attacks come out from his sword and hands. Whenever enemy tries to escape, Kaito can use this magic on his body and make himself faster and sharper. Kaito can also channel lightning to almost any object he wishes, even if thats the small things like pebble. *'Little Lion' (少し獅子, Sukoshi shishi): This is Kaito's basic technique and is used mostly. This technique shows Kaito's great control of lightning magic. By clapping hand to hand, he concentrates lightning flow to his hands, making sparks of lightnings around his connected hands. While separating his hands, Kaito points with his palms toward the sky. The lightning from his hands hits high into the sky, right after the impact black clouds appear. Thunders and lightnings start hitting the ground. Kaito with palm of his right hand summons the lightning that hits him, but he doesn't take any damage. After this the lightnings in the clouds make a form of a lion's head with lightning from Kaito that looks like a chain that hilds the lion. The lion on Kaito's command rushes toward his opponent and strikes him. With the first touch with the opponent lightning lion releases all of its power into his opponent making him experience the great lightning strike. This technique can also be performed with the sword, the only difference is that lightning this time is concentrated into the sword. The weakness of this spell is that if Kaito's opponent use Earth Magic, they can easily block this technique. Another one of weakness is that this technique has to touch an opponent, if for example touches his weapon, all the damage will be concentrated into his weapon. Kaito got the idea for this spell when he watched how a wild lion hunts, with how much speed and strength he strikes the prey he wants to eat. *'Lightning clash' (雷の衝突, Kaminari no shōtotsu): *'Lightning bomb' (雷爆弾, Kaminari bakudan): Water Magic: Imperial Embodiment: This magic allows its user to improve his fighting style by enchancing attribute of that person. Depending on user's attribute, his strenght increases. Kait's attributes are lightning and water. His lightnig attribute increases his speed and his watter attribute increases his stamina. With Imperial Embodiment his appearance also changes dependingon what form user takes. There are four forms, with third being the ultimate form and fourth is dual form. For the use of this Magic is needed for the user to understand magic itself. Also, this magic exhausts the user's magical energy in order for him to become stronger. Another flaw of this type of Imperial Embodiment is that after a user uses Ultimate form, or Dual form, is after use user suffers of massive shock to his body. He has to lie down for a week and not move, if he moves his body will suffer from electrical overload and he will take several electric shocks. His imperial embodiment magic is called Roaring Tsunami Mode (津波形態轟音, Tsunami keitai gōon). Trivia Behind the scenes Category:Villains Category:Villian Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Human Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Mafia Group Category:Wandering Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles in process